


Пять стадий принятия Армитажа Хакса

by lumosik, WTF Kylo and Hux 2021 (Our_Own_Star_Wars)



Series: WTF Kylo and Hux 2021: Тексты низкого рейтинга [18]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - College, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Don't copy to another site, Humor, M/M, Romance, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:40:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29051526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosik/pseuds/lumosik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Our_Own_Star_Wars/pseuds/WTF%20Kylo%20and%20Hux%202021
Summary: Стадия первая — отрицание.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Series: WTF Kylo and Hux 2021: Тексты низкого рейтинга [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132760
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Работы команды Кайло и Хакса на ЗФБ 2021, Тексты (от G до Т) команды Кайло и Хакса





	Пять стадий принятия Армитажа Хакса

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: авторские хэдканоны, штампы.
> 
> Бета [Efah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efah), [PriestSat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PriestSat)

Этого не должно было случиться! Никогда и нигде! Во всей чертовой вселенной он не мог попасть в более неловкую ситуацию. И все же Хакс держал сейчас в руках уведомление о подселении нового соседа. Все увещевания и прежние договоренности могли катиться куда подальше. Хакс с силой скомкал бумажку и закинул в угол комнаты. Обойти приказ Сноука он никак не мог. 

Мало того, вещи Рена уже заполнили собой все пространство. Надо же, а по нему и не скажешь, что модник. Ходит, как аскет, в одной и той же мантии и таких же черных ободранных джинсах. И нет, Хакс нисколько не пытался следить за Кайло Реном все те три года, что они учились на одном курсе. Это просто получалось само собой. Рен кружил вокруг него, словно спутник у планеты, и вечно раздражал своими подколами и комментариями, вот и все. 

Хакс уже начал разрабатывать стратегический план по выживанию Рена со своей территории, как тот объявился на пороге и тут же стремительно пронесся мимо, упав на вторую кровать. 

— Привет, Рыжик, — вау, да у Рена даже хватило ума поздороваться. Чудесно.

— Я — Хакс, — сквозь зубы выплюнул он и, подхватив сумку, постарался с самым невозмутимым видом ретироваться из зоны внимания Рена. Как говорится, от греха подальше. 

Еще неделю он успешно игнорировал свою проблему. Проблема же, в свою очередь, позиций сдавать не хотела. Рен всегда слушал тяжелую и заунывную музыку без наушников, беззастенчиво громко смеялся над (и тут Хакс не видел, но был твердо убежден) тупыми картинками из Интернета, а в ванной комнате все было словно усыпано его волосами. Хакс уже подумывал ночью втихую обстричь его, но это означало бы, что его это действительно волнует. Что было, конечно же, совершенно не так. Хакс — серьезный двадцатидвухлетний мужчина, и уж как-нибудь с одним олухом в своей жизни он справится. Иначе как он планирует к тридцати годам занять какую-нибудь руководящую должность, если будет лишь репетировать командные речи перед зеркалом? 

Но в ближайший понедельник, когда Хакс действительно устал, отсидев весь день на занятиях, а вечер в библиотеке, его терпению пришел конец. 

— Ты издеваешься, Рен?! 

Вместе с ним на кровати сидела девчонка с бутылкой непонятно чего, а прямо на идеально заправленной кровати Хакса расположились два парня и передавали друг другу самокрутку. 

— Тебе надо расслабиться, друг, — один из них медленно обвел взглядом Хакса с ног до головы и ухмыльнулся. — У тебя словно палка в одном месте.

— Вот, По дело говорит, — Рен махнул в его сторону и чокнулся бутылками с девчонкой. — Небольшая домашняя вечеринка. Ты знаком с моей кузиной, Рыжик?

На этом прозвище второй безымянный парень неприлично захихикал, и Хаксу захотелось хорошенько придушить Рена, а может, даже сначала выбить всю дурь из мозгов.

Вместо этого он демонстративно подошел к столу Рена, швырнул его лэптоп в стену и позорно удалился напрашиваться к Фазме с ночевкой. Так как для вышвыривания друзей Рена у него не осталось уже никаких сил. Худший понедельник в его жизни. 

Наутро пришло осознание. Он вчера испортил чужое имущество на глаза трех свидетелей. Рен может подать жалобу Сноуку, и тогда Хаксу впишут вполне законное предупреждение. Возможно, его даже позорно выгонят из университета. 

Хакс пристыженно шел по коридору к их с Реном комнате и судорожно соображал, как выкрутиться из той ловушки, в которую он сам себя загнал. Наверное, стоит предложить компенсацию. И попробовать поменяться с кем-то местами, точно, он съедет от Рена, и всем его кошмарам придет конец. 

— А вот и гроза галактики, повелитель техники и блюститель порядка, — Рен поприветствовал его в своей обычной форме, издевательски-насмешливой. — Чего так рано сбежал вчера? 

— А ты хотел позлорадствовать, да? — Хакс напрягся и усилием воли заставил себя смириться с неизбежным. — Прошу прощения за вчерашний инцидент, я готов компенсировать все убытки. 

Кайло Рен натурально заржал, и при этом он выглядел так завораживающе, что Хакс даже не успел возмутиться. Ему лишь оставалось наблюдать, как Рен откинул голову назад, его плечи и грудь тряслись от смеха. И при этом Хакс чувствовал, что сейчас этот человек обладает полным контролем и властью над ним. Это возбуждало. Хакс сглотнул и приготовился отбиваться, возможно, в прямом смысле этого слова.

— Это был твой лэптоп, — Рен подошел к нему прямо вплотную, смотря сверху вниз, и добавил с какой-то неясной еще Хаксу нежностью: — Рыжик. 

Хакс с ужасом перевел взгляд с Рена на стол и обратно. Подобной катастрофы в его жизни еще не случалось. Кажется, лишь Рен умел выводить из себя настолько, что Хакс не сумел опознать в подвернувшемся под руку предмете свой же драгоценный лэптоп. Все чертежи и планы на нем наверняка безнадежно утеряны, и не видать ему теперь зачета по астрономии, прекрасно! 

— Так какого черта он лежал на твоем столе, Рен? — Хакс произнес это как можно хладнокровнее. 

— Мне было лень доставать свой, — пожал плечами Рен, он хотел уже отвернуться от Хакса и вернуться к тому, чем занимался до этого, — бездельничал. Но Хакс достиг определенной стадии принятия. Принятия неизбежной войны между ними. Он со всего размаху влепил Рену пощечину. Вышло как-то по-девчачьи, но затевать настоящую драку со здоровяком Реном ему инстинкт самосохранения не позволял. 

Кайло Рен даже не взбесился, просто невозмутимо подмигнул ему:

— А вот за это ты должен мне поцелуй, — и он отвлекся на входящий звонок. — Привет, детка, ну как ты там? 

До самого вечера Хакс прожил практически на автомате. Фазма пыталась его расшевелить на лекции по социологии, но тема решения конфликтных ситуаций настолько уже приелась, что Хакс лишь лениво записывал слово в слово за лектором. Он не чувствовал вкуса ланча и втайне мечтал сбежать с территории кампуса. Желательно на другой континент. Возможно, он выглядел настолько фигово, что на улице ему вручили флаер с рекламой антисуицидального клуба. 

Но мысль о поцелуе с Реном преследовала весь день. Не то чтобы она вызывала отвращение, просто Хакс никак не мог понять, почему он. Рен же мог выбрать кого угодно. Никто не знал, но поговаривали, что он ушел из дома еще в шестнадцать. Хакс не мог не слышать, как девчонки по углам шептались о большом опыте Рена, очень большом. 

И Хакс сдался, он написал заявление Сноуку о переводе в другой корпус, оставалось лишь забрать свои скромные пожитки. Но вечером в комнате его снова ждал сюрприз. Кайло Рен нахально развалился на все еще Хаксовой постели и крутил в руках его же заявление. Вот подлец, у него всегда был какой-то особенный подход к Сноуку. 

— Слышал, ты переезжаешь?

— А что, скучать будешь? — надо же, у Хакса еще остались силы огрызаться. Он отвернулся к шкафу, методично складывая рубашки на дно сумки. 

— Буду, — отозвался спокойно Рен. — Скажи, чего ты хочешь? Возможно, мы сможем договориться.

— Ты предлагаешь переговоры? — Хакс усмехнулся про себя и почувствовал, наконец, некий контроль над ситуаций, подошел вплотную к Рену, нависнув над ним. — Ты никогда не сможешь стать идеальным соседом. Ты шумный, невоспитанный и избалованный чурбан, который привык таскать знакомых и любовниц, не спрашивая на то разрешения окружающих тебя людей.

— Хорошо, будут только любовники. — Но Хакс на шутку Рена даже не отреагировал. Потому что он снова это делал: смотрел на его губы и думал об утреннем предложении поцелуя. Черт, неужели он настолько отчаялся? 

Рен заметил эту неловкую паузу и дернул Хакса за руку так, что тот приземлился прямо ему на колени. 

— На самом деле я даже готов завести одного постоянного любовника, — он провел рукой по волосам Хакса и спустился ниже, к шее, поглаживая ее большим пальцем. Этот интимный жест заставил Хакса нервно заерзать на коленях у Рена. — Желательно рыжего педанта, которому, правда, нужно расслабиться.

Рен прижал Хакса ближе к себе и по-щенячьи заглянул в глаза. Он просил и умолял, и Хакс смирился. Он готов был дать Рену все, что тот попросит. Но за поцелуем потянулся он все же первый.


End file.
